


Carnival Confessions

by Winchestackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestackles/pseuds/Winchestackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester at a carnival....it's case-related, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Confessions

When the engine of the Impala cut off, I looked around the parking lot, trying to figure out where Dean had taken me.

A carnival.

Weird.

Dean climbed out of the car and I followed suit, confused as hell as to why we were here. He started walking towards the ticket booth and I followed him wordlessly.

“Two wrist bands please” he gruffly said, pulling out his wallet and handing the boy behind the booth a fifty dollar bill, getting ten back in change and two purple wrist bands. “Lemme see your arm” Dean addressed me now and I held out my left arm for him.

He walked us to the side, since someone had just come up to the booth and then fastened the purple band around my wrist, before doing the same to his right one.

“Are we here for recon on a suspect?” I asked the man, making his stunning green eyes snap to mine.

He looked hurt briefly, like my words had cut him, but then they cleared over in slight amusement.

“Nope” Dean merely said and nodded towards one of the food stands. “I’m freakin starving, you hungry?”

“For carnie food? Hells yeah” I grinned, making Dean smirk and chuckle at my antics and lead me over to the stand.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

After our food, we walked around some until we didn’t feel like we were going to blow and stood in line for a couple of the rides.

Dean was a daredevil and nothing seemed to make him squirm.

I, however, wasn’t a big fan of heights…not that I let Dean know that.

I put on a brave face to everything Dean stood in line for.

It wasn’t until we made it to the game section of the carnival, more importantly the Skee-Ball area, that my smile became real.

I dare say I was even grinning.

“A favorite of yours?” Dean asked, sliding a ten dollar bill into the token machine, filling up a cup of tokens and handing it to me.

“I’m not bad at it” I mused, watching Dean slide another ten dollars into the machine and fill up another cup, this one for himself.

“Care to put your tokens where your mouth is?” he smirked, leading me over to two machines that were side by side and unoccupied.

“If you don’t care to be beat by a girl” I grinned and winked at the man, sliding my first token in and releasing my nine balls.

“Thems fightin words, Kris” Dean laughed and released his own balls.

Then he proceeded to throw his first one, sinking it into the 100 hole and smirking at me.

“Oh it’s on, Winchester” I growled and proceeded to do the exact same.

Dean’s eyes narrowed at me.

“Game on” he said and gave his full attention to the battle at hand, leaving me to do the same.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“I cannot believe you beat me” I grumbled, folding my arms over my chest.

No one beat me at Skee-Ball.

No one except for ridiculously good-looking Hunters with squared-stubbly jaws and dazzling green eyes.

“I only beat you by ten points Kris” Dean said, sounding like a child who had been reprimanded. “And you have to admit, that was a lucky shot. Even I didn’t think it was going to make it into the 50 point hole…and I’m a confident sonofabitch."

It warmed my heart that Dean actually felt bad for beating me at my favorite game.

I took a deep breath and lowered my arms, smirking at the man.

“It was a pretty fuckin lucky shot” I agreed, remembering how his last ball had bounced off of the cage and shot straight into the 50 hole.

The jerk.

“How about I make it up to ya” Dean offered, standing in front of me, making me stop walking.

“Pick any prize you see here” he gestured around us as we stood in the **Game Gallery** as it was called “and I’ll get it for you. No matter the game.”

I eyed the man carefully.

Was he serious?

“As a heart attack” Dean answered my unspoken question.

“Ok then Winchester” I scoffed, looking around at the different games.

I immediately disregarded any shooting and dart games.

Those, Dean were good at.

I wanted him to be challenged.

I didn’t want an easy win for the man.

I didn’t know how his throwing skills were, so I focused on them…until I saw what I wanted.

My feet were moving before I could consciously tell them to.

“This” I said, pointing up at a gorgeous brown Clydesdale horse stuffed animal.

It was the only one.

“I want this” I declared, meeting Dean’s eyes.

“And you’ll get it” he promised me, heading up to the counter.

It was then that I noticed what the game was.

Classic old milk bottle toss.

You had a stack of old milk bottles and the goal was to knock them over in one throw.

I had always thought this was a trick game…impossible for anyone to achieve.  
But I knew, especially after the ass-kicking he had just given me, that if anyone could do it, it was Dean Winchester.

“Five dollars for three balls” the man behind the counter crowed as Dean walked up to him. “Seven for ten.”

“How many to get the horse?” Dean asked and I grinned at his gruffness.

He reminded me of Bobby anytime the man got personal with someone.

Surly and just adorable.

“Just one solid hit, knocking down all of the milk bottles” the man goaded Dean.

He placed five dollars onto the counter and smirked at me.

“All I need is one ball” he boldly told the man and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Either Dean had done this before or he was just that confident in his abilities.

Hesitating for a moment, the attendant handed Dean a worn-out baseball and stepped to the side.

I watched the hunter in wonder, as he took a couple of practice swings, not releasing the ball, but testing the weight of the ball and his aim.

Then without warning, the ball shot from his hands and hit the bottom middle bottle, making it slam into the wall behind it and the rest of the bottles came tumbling down afterwards.

He had won.

With just one ball.

The cocky bastard.

“I believe this is yours” Dean smirked, reaching up and unhooking the Clydesdale from its spot and handing it to me.

“My hero” I grinned and faked swooning, leaning into his chest for a brief moment, before giggling. “He’s such a pretty horse” I mused, stroking him.

“One of a kind…kinda like the gal holding it” Dean said, making me blush and look away from him for a moment.

_He’s not flirting with you Kristen_ , I reminded myself.

He wouldn’t.

Dean’s just being nice and making me feel special…like he always does.

“Your turn” I said suddenly, in need of a subject changer, hugging my horse tightly to my chest. “You pick a prize and I’ll try my damnest to get it for you” I smiled over at the man.

Dean looked as if he was going to argue, but then thought best of it.

“Well I would kill for one of those giant slinkies” he boyishly grinned at me. “And since several places have them…I guess it’s up to me to choose a skill-set of yours that I know nothing about to challenge” he mused, looking around. “Nothing shooting” he smirked at me. “You’re a way better shot than I am…” he trailed off, looking around.

Wait, what?

Dean thought I was a better shot than he was?

No fucking way.

“You really think I’m a better shot?” I couldn’t help but to ask.

Dean’s eyes snapped to mine and they softened into tenderness.

“I do, Kris” he smiled sweetly at me. “You’re the best damn shot I have ever seen.”

I blushed deeply and bit my lip around his loaded compliment.

Dean had been in the Hunting business way longer than I have.

He had seen some shit, I was sure.

For him to say that I was the best shot he had ever known…it was like God coming down from heaven and telling you that you were awesome.

“Come on” Dean said, boldly taking my hand in his and leading me over to a shooting gallery game. “I’ll prove it to you” he said, paying the man behind the tent for both of us to play. “Ten seconds, ten rounds…you aim for yellow, I’ll aim for blue” he said, handing me one of the guns attached to the counter.

Sighing, I placed my horse down next to the gun and took it from Dean’s hand.

“Countdown, my good man” Dean said to the worker behind the counter.

The boy hesitated a moment but then started to count down from ten.

Me and Dean both open fired onto our selective targets.

Just as the boy called “one” I let out my last shot, hitting the largest target last that was in the middle of the nine yellow ducks traveling around a larger one.

“Final count” the boy announced looked over at the blue ducks “gentleman has seven targets hit. Lady has” the boy gaped at me “all ten” he said, whistling. “I have never seen someone hit a target with all ten rounds before…in ten seconds, nonetheless. You get a large prize” he gestured to a shelf that was stocked full of stuffed animals.

Blushing at the boy’s awed gaze on me, I looked over each prize carefully before settling on this freaking adorable orange and yellow tiger cub with huge puppy-dog eyes.

“I’ll take the tiger cub” I smiled, enveloping him in a huge hug once he was in my arms. “Thanks.”

“No, thank you” the boy said with heat in his voice as he looked me over.

“Easy now” Dean gruffed to the boy and grabbed my horse, handing him to me and scooting me away from the boy’s leering gaze.

Wondering what the hell that was about, I turned to Dean and cocked my eyebrow at him.

“What? You wanted to be gawked at by High School Musical?” he jerked his thumb behind him.

“Not at all” I mused, wondering why Dean sounded like a jealous boyfriend.

Dean had never showed an interest in me…nothing more than a friendly or sibling bond.

I mean I harbored an epic crush on the man, but that was just me.

His protectiveness was probably because I was like his sister and he was a very protective big brother…of that I knew personally.

“So what game do you want me to play for your slinky?” I asked the man, changing the subject because I could sense Dean’s uneasiness.

“You know you could’ve just gotten a slinky, two of them possibly, and called us even” Dean mused.

“Nah” I laughed. “I was the first person to win a large prize, I had to cash that in” I grinned proudly, holding up the tiger for him to see. “This is for Sammy…it’s got his puppy-dog eyes written all over it.”

“That it does” Dean smirked, laughing. “I told ya so” he snarked, wagging his eyebrows at me.

“Yes, you weren’t exaggerating that my shooting skills are awesome” I groaned.

I hated talking about me, my talents and my achievements.

Sure, it was modesty…but it was also embarrassment.

I hated the spotlight being on me.

“I didn’t need a game to tell me that, Kris” Dean spoke, his voice getting low and personal. “Last week, that shot you took with the werewolf…” he trailed off and cleared his throat. “I would’ve been a goner if it wasn’t for your sharpshooting. I never did thank you for savin' my bacon back there” he mused.

“And you never have to” I said to the man, frowning up at him. “Is that what this is about?” I asked, gesturing around us. “You took me to a carnival to thank me?”

“Not even close” Dean sighed and then nudged me towards a game. “Darts” he said with a smile. “I’ve never seen you throw one before…that’s my challenge to you.”

“Well this is different than a bar setting of darts” I said, walking over to the booth and looking over it carefully.

“It is” Dean nodded in agreement.

“Bar darts is about precision and aim…which we both know I’m pretty good at” I smirked and he laughed at my modesty. “But this” I waved a hand in front of me “this is a trick. The balloons are underflated and the dart tips are dull. It’s about upper body strength and force…something I’m not too confident in” I admitted sheepishly.

“I have complete faith in you, Kris” he whispered in my ear, taking my stuffed animals from me, freeing up my arms and hands.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and placed down a ten dollar bill onto the counter.

I was going to get the most darts I could.

I was given fifteen darts.

I looked over at the man behind the counter.

“How many of these do I have to sink in for the giant slinky?” I asked him.

“12” the man answered me and I nodded.

I had a mulligan of 3…those were pretty good odds.

But as I threw my first dart and it missed, hitting the corkboard with a loud thud, I realized that it was going to be harder than I had originally thought.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

I had one dart left and the bases were loaded.

This dart was either going to win Dean his slinky or douse me in shame.

_Please god, let me sink this one in_ …I prayed silently.

Taking a deep breath, I released the dart with all I had. It veered off-course and missed the intending green balloon I was aiming for.

I closed my eyes and held my breath.

The resounding pop made my eyes snap open.

My dart had struck a yellow balloon and popped it.

“We have a winner” the man announced and I cheered, jumping up in excitement.

And without thinking about it, I dashed over to Dean’s side and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly and cheering. I kissed his cheek and shuddered slightly as this stubble rubbed against my lips, before I darted forwards and grabbed the giant slinky from the man behind the counter.

“Trade ya” I grinned at Dean, who looked flummoxed for a moment, before he obligingly handed me the tiger and the horse, trading them for his slinky.

Dean didn’t waste any time in loosening it up and starting to play with it.

“Thanks Kris” he grinned proudly at me.

“You’re welcome” I beamed and had a bounce in my step, as we headed back to the ride part of the carnival.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

After having dropped off our spoils into the trunk of the Impala, we headed back to the carnival at the insistence of Dean.

There was one ride we hadn’t gone on that he wanted to.

Just then a clown walked by and I smacked Dean’s chest.

“That’s why we’re here, right?” I pointed at the clown. “Sam’s fear of clowns. There’s a case here about clowns and Sam…”

“We’re not here because of a case” Dean interrupted me.

“Oh” I said, deflated. “Then you wanted to come but didn’t want to go alone?” I guessed and Dean sighed.

“We have been cooped up in the Bunker for the past several days” Dean started to explain himself. “And before that, we have been on case after case…we needed a break. Time to relax and have some fun.”

“Why didn’t Sam come then?” I asked the man.

“His fear of clowns” Dean smirked and I laughed. 

“Ok Dean” I nodded. “Well you’ve accomplished your goal” I grinned up at him. “I haven’t had this much fun since ever, I think” giggling. 

“Me too Kris” Dean smiled at me and nodded before us. “Ok, once we ride this one, we can go” he informed me and I looked up, gasping as I took in how fucking tall a Ferris wheel is in person.

Of course he wanted to ride the Ferris wheel.

Dean had no fears.

But I did.

And I wasn’t going to enjoy myself one bit.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“Are you ok, Kris?” Dean’s soft voice found me. “You look sick.”

“I’m fine” I breathed, trying my best not to look over the edge at anything that rolled around. 

“You can’t bullshit a bullshitter, Kristen” Dean sighed.

“Fine!” I snapped at him. “Everybody has their thing…mine is heights” I whispered, my hands gripping to the bar tightly.

“You’re afraid of heights?” Dean asked me in surprise and I just nodded. “But you let me drag you on all those rollercoasters…this” he gestured around us.

“Why?”

“Because no one likes to point out their weaknesses, Dean” I grumbled to the man. “Besides, you really wanted me to go on those with you…I wasn’t going to tell you no because of my silly little fear. Though…” I trailed off and sighed.

“It’s not so silly or little now, is it?” Dean finished my thought and I shook my head. “You’re brave, you know that?” he blurted out, making me look over at him. “Braver than I ever could be.”

“Dean” I frowned at the man’s forlorn tone and expression. “You’re the bravest person I know” I smiled at the man and he smiled too, briefly.

“I don’t deserve that, Kris” he frowned and rubbed his face roughly. “Running blindly and stupidly into battle with the enemy isn’t brave. Facing your fears is brave…like you’re doing now.”

“You’re afraid of something?” I asked the man and he nodded.

“This” he gestured between us, making me frown in confusion. “Intimacy, feelings, emotions, relationships…anything personal terrifies me” he confessed meeting my eyes. 

“I don’t understand Dean” I said because honestly, I didn’t.

Was he saying that he was regretting spending this one on one time with me because it had become personal and intimate?

“And therein lies the problem” he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck now. “I can stand in front of you in a forest and face a volley of arrows. I can push you out of the way and take a bullet meant for your arm, straight to my chest. I can face a thousand deaths, just so you don’t lose a drop of blood. But I can’t tell you that I…” he words were cut off when the Ferris wheel jerked to a stop, freezing us at the top.

“Oh god” I cried, panicking. “What’s wrong with it? Why won’t it move?”

“Kris” Dean said, cupping my face and making me meet his eyes. “It’s ok. It’s supposed to stop at the top” he informed me.

“Why?” I breathed, my heart racing.

“Because it’s supposed to be romantic” he said with a smirk.

“How the fuck is plummeting to our deaths, romantic?” I snarked and Dean laughed at my antics. 

“I don’t know Kris” he chuckled. “I’ve never done this before” he admitted shyly.

“Wait” I said, my eyes snapping to his. “You were…” I trailed off and bit my lip. “You were going to say you liked me, weren’t you?”

Dean blushed a little and snorted.

“Actually I was going to say I loved you, Kristen” he mused and I gasped. “Now don’t feel like you have to say it too, Kris, because you don’t. You probably don’t think of me as anything other than a…”

“But I do love you Dean” I cut him off. “I have for a very long time” I whispered, my fear of heights momentarily forgotten. 

“You do?” he asked me, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs in a very intimate manner. 

“I do” I nodded, smiling a little. “Why do you think I’m such a good shot?” I whispered, cupping Dean’s face in return. “Someone’s gotta save your ass” I teased and Dean chuckled.

The car moved again, shifting down a position and I squeaked.

“Say it again” I demanded the man.

“I love you, Kristen Nolan” Dean said to me, searching my eyes for something.

“I love you too, Dean Winchester” I declared and having found what he was looking for, Dean leaned in and crushed his lips to mine, burying his hand in my hair and angling me for the perfect kiss.

And when his tongue licked my mouth open and he delved deep inside, all thought was lost and I was focused entirely on Dean’s lips on mine, his tongue deep in my mouth and the delicious burn of his stubbly cheek against mine.

It wasn’t until we heard a throat clearing, that our kiss broke.

The Ferris wheel had made its rotation and we were now on the ground, another couple waiting to climb into our car.

Blushing and giggling, I allowed Dean to tug me up in his arms and hold me tightly to his chest, before he escorted us out of the car and back on solid ground. 

“The ultimate distraction, huh?” Dean smirked and I giggled, as we made our way back to the car.

“Not bad, Winchester” I teased and he laughed, pulling me tighter into his body and kissing me again. “So was this” I gestured between us “what this was all about? You taking me out on a date?”

“It isn’t _not_ what it’s about” Dean smirked and I snorted.

“You know it only counts as a date if both parties are aware that it is one” I cocked my eyebrow at the man.

“And now that you know it is a date?” Dean asked, leaning me against the Impala.

“I think for my very first date ever…you hit a bullseye” I grinned and pulled him down into my body by his collar and devoured his mouth whole.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“Seriously Dean” I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck as we stood in the kitchen of the bunker. “It was the best date a girl like me could ever ask for. You did good, Winchester.”

Grinning down at me, Dean leaned in and took my bottom lip between his and kissed me deeply.

The kiss lasted until we heard a throat clear.

Breaking apart, we saw Sam standing in the doorway with an amused expression on his face, the tiger cub I had won him and left on his bed with a note, in his arms.

“’Bout time you guys realized the obvious” he smirked, stepping inside of the kitchen. “You guys have been dancing around this for a year now” he grinned.

“Yeah, well, privacy Sam” Dean scoffed at his brother. “We were in the middle of something promising.”

“I just wanted to thank Kris for her gift” Sam grinned and leaned in to kiss my cheek, before punching his brother in the shoulder. “Oh, and I’m commandeering your headphones, Dean” he snatched them up from the counter. “I don’t wanna hear a damn thing between you two” he hollered as he made his way down the hall.

Dean waited until he heard a door close and then looked at me.

“You wanna test just how soundproof those are?” he smirked, wagging his eyebrows at me.

“Why not?” I shrugged. “I mean you did it properly, dinner and date first” I grinned and Dean laughed.

“Always to you Kris” he promised me softly and then took me by surprise, scooping me in his arms and carrying my giggling form to his bedroom, where he closed and locked the door behind us.

 

**~The End~**


End file.
